Nascida das Trevas
by Leo Angel
Summary: Voldemort e Bellatrix Lestrange têm uma filha, e na batalha final entre o bruxo das trevas e Harry Potter, os dois morrem. 11 anos depois, Pandora acorda de um estranho pesadelo e descobre que sua vida não é tão normal.
1. Prólogo e Cap 1

Prólogo

Em uma mansão aparentemente abandonada para os seres chamados de trouxas, mas uma rica e imponente construção em seu interior para bruxos, Lord Voldemort berrava com Bellatrix Lestrange em uma grande sala. E o único espectador daquela briga era o fogo crepitante da lareira.

"ENTÃO, É ISSO!" berrava Voldemort, parecendo realmente furioso "E VOCÊ PRETENDIA ME CONTAR QUANDO!"

"Eu juro, Lord, eu iria lhe contar o mais cedo possível, me restava coragem..." dizia Bellatrix, em tom de desculpas.

"VOCÊ..." e então ele suspirou. Se aquietou um pouco, e recomeçou "Você sabe que não precisa me chamar assim, Bella, não depois de tudo... Me chame de Voldemort, apenas... Afinal, você não é mais uma simples serva!"

Parando de correr, Bellatrix ajoelhou no chão, com o coração partido. O homem à sua frente fugira de sua natureza, agora compreensivo. Muitas lágrimas escorriam do rosto da mulher, já inchado.

"Voldemort... Eu... Me desculpe, eu não queria..." murmurava Bella "Pensei que... Pensei que você ficaria feliz! Mas realmente foi uma surpresa quando descobri... Oh, Voldemort, o mundo desabou para mim, minha vida acabou!"

"Não fique assim, Bella, não é uma vida que se acaba. É uma que se inicia..."

Bellatrix, de repente, se levantou e abraçou o Lord das Trevas. Ele ficou realmente surpreso, pois até então nada sabia sobre amor ou carinho... E por mais que fosse impossível, ele tentou retribuir o que Bella sentia por ele.

"Então..." recomeçou a comensal, soltando-se de seu amado "Você vai aceitá-lo?"

Aquela era a decisão mais difícil em toda a coisa que alguns chamavam de vida para Lord Voldemort. Nunca esperara que um ato tão sem inconsciência pudesse trazer tais consequências. E então, Voldemort, com sua cara parecida com a de uma cobra, o pior bruxo das trevas do século, com um nome tão terrível que quase nenhum bruxo ousava pronunciar, acariciou a barriga de Bellatrix Lestrange, sua comensal da morte de confiança, e disse:

"Sim, eu aceito essa criança"

E, naquele momento, Lord Voldemort olhava para seu filho (ou filha?). Seu herdeiro que havia apenas 1 mês estava naquela barriga. O herdeiro das trevas.

Capítulo 1 – O repetitivo sonho

Um vulto alto e negro gladiava contra um velho de barba enorme e grisalha acompanhado de um garoto de cabelos pretos e magricela, com uma cicatriz em forma de raio brilhando intensamente na testa. O tal vulto negro ria bastante, e jorros de luzes verdes voavam de seu corpo, mas não atingiam nem ao velho nem ao garoto. Era uma floresta com várias árvores mortas ou destruídas, o local daquela batalha. Uma mão lisa e um pouco machucada acariciava um corpo envolto a panos no rosto. A mulher que a carregava estava escondida nas árvores onde ainda havia folhas para protegê-las.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..." dizia a mulher "Por favor, não chore..."

E um jorro de luz verde atingiu a árvore. Por pouco, não pegara as duas. A mulher saiu em disparada, adentrando cada vez mais a floresta. O embrulho de panos que ela antes acariciava não parava de se mexer. E então, uma explosão de luzes douradas aconteceu ali perto, e a mulher deixou uma lágrima escapar.

"Meu amado..." murmurava ela.

E então ela parou. A voz de um garoto gritava "NÃO, NÃO!", sinal de que o velho barbudo havia morrido. A mulher sorriu satisfeita, e continuou a correr. E logo depois ela parou.

A mulher percebera que levara o embrulho de pano para um precipício, onde corria por baixo um rio tranquilo e bonito. Ela olhou para trás, e depois olhou para baixo, e seus olhos finalmente pararam na criança que segurava. Um bebê... Em um ato de desespero, ela disse:

"Adeus, querida!"

E jogou a criança no rio. Ali, a mulher via sua filha pela última vez, agora adormecida, sendo levada pelas águas do rio. E o sonho acabou.

Bem longe de qualquer floresta ou rio, em plena Londres, acordava uma garota em seu quarto do segundo andar da casa nº 15 do pacato bairro de Purple Gardens. Era madrugada, estava quase amanhecendo, e a menina de 11 anos acordava do mesmo pesadelo que a assombrava há duas semanas seguidas. Todas as noites, ela acordava do mesmo pesadelo, com o rosto suando, e a respiração ofegante. Aquela linda menina de cabelos brilhantes e loiros, rosto fino, magra e simpática era Pandora Lindsey.

Passando a mão na testa suada, olhou para o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama e viu que já era cinco e meia da manhã. A mesma hora que acordava dos outros mesmos pesadelos. Virando-se, ela viu seu travesseiro encharcado de suor. Pandora bufou, se levantou da cama, e calmamente andou até a cozinha sem despertar sua mãe que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Um minuto depois, lá estava ela, de frente para o espelho, com o rosto molhado de água, se perguntando pela milésima vez o que estava acontecendo. Ela nunca fora assim! Nunca tivera pesadelos que a assombrassem daquele jeito! E ela não falara nem com sua mãe sobre aquilo tudo, embora ela percebesse que a filha estava meio distraída e com olheiras profundas ultimamente.

E, uns dez minutos depois, lá estava Pandora dormindo, dessa vez sem sonhos, no seu travesseiro molhado novamente.

"Olá, docinho..." dizia Betty Lindsey, na cozinha, quando Pandora descia para tomar seu café da manhã.

"Oi, mãe..." dizia Pan, um pouco sonolenta. "Oi, Mac..."

"Oi, irmã!" respondeu o irmão de Pandora, Mac Lindsey "Fale logo, mãe, o que temos hoje?"

"Muito bem..." convenceu-se Betty, trazendo pratos com ovos e sanduíches para a mesa onde os irmãos estavam sentados "É isso!"

Enquanto Mac se deliciava, Pandora pouco tocava na comida. Ainda estava pensativa sobre os repetitivos sonhos que tinha. A mãe, notando o estado da filha, a cutucou.

"Ei, Pan, você está bem?"

"Ahn, ah sim, tô bem sim..." respondeu a garota, meio perdida.

Pelo início da tarde, Pandora foi para a escola. Lá, pelo menos, ela se desviou um pouco dos pensamentos sobre os pesadelos. No final do dia, Pandora já estava exausta esparramada no sofá da sala de sua casa. Naquele momento, ao invés de pensar sobre mulheres chorando e vultos sombrios, ela pensava nos deveres de Matemática e de Inglês. Porém, quando se despediu da sua mãe e de seu irmão mais à tarde, se dirigindo ao seu quarto, seus pensamentos já bagunçavam-se em torno dos terríveis e iguais pesadelos.

Mas, por incrível que poderia parecer, ela não sonhou com florestas, bebês, ou nada parecido. Sonhara com um imponente castelo, cheio de gente, mais ou menos da idade dela, com uniformes e tudo o mais. Aquela gente parecia estar visitando seus sonhos... Ela não queria acordar nunca, sentia uma grande felicidade, mas infelizmente foi incomodada por um barulho na janela.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, quase não aguentou sufocar um grito que acordaria toda a casa. Porém, não pode conter sua exclamação de horror estampada no rosto. Tudo porque uma coruja enorme bicava em sua janela, querendo entrar.

**N/A: Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado um pouco legal. Reviews, please! Já vou avisando que não sou lá muito bom c/ fics, mas darei tudo de mim para que pelo menos essa saia direito! **

DISCLAIMER: Ah, e já ia esquecendo... nem Harry, nem Hogwarts, nem nada pertencem à mim... Mas se a Tia Jô ou a Warner quiser me dar os direitos, tô aqui, viu? MAS A PANDORA PERTENCE À MIM, SIM! HUAHUAHUAHAHAHA! recuperando o surto de maldade Bom, continuem lendo!


	2. Cartas que revelam a verdade

**N/A: Eu tenho que agradecer muuuuuuuuuuito a Luiza Potter e à Jamelia Millian, que me mandaram minhas primeiras reviews! Obrigado mesmo por elas! Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou uma bosta, mas espero que semana que vem tenha mais e melhores!**

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter, nem nada, infelizmente. Se eu possuísse, não estaria escrevendo uma fan fic, estaria? **

Capítulo 2 – Cartas que revelam a verdade

Pandora, branca, ainda observava a coruja piar em sua janela, querendo entrar. Trêmula, ela destrancou a janela e o animal voou alegremente por todo o quarto, até pousar na cama da menina. E então, Pandora viu: uma carta bonita, com um brasão também bonito de um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando um grande H. Tremendo ainda mais (se é que era possível) ela pegou a carta, com a coruja a olhando docemente com seus olhos redondos e brilhantes. Ela virou o envelope, e ali estava o endereço do destinatário. Era impossível aquela carta não ser para ela:

"_Srta. Pandora Lindsey_

_Segundo quarto à escada do corredor do segundo andar_

_Purple Gardens 15_

_Whiteling"_

Ela soltou um suspiro de surpresa. Ela pouco recebia cartas. As únicas que entravam por aquela casa eram contas ou raramente cartas de amigos. Mas o mais intrigante era o endereço. Como sabiam que ela ficava em um quarto do segundo andar? E quem a havia mandado? E então ela rasgou o envelope.

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS

Diretor: Remus Lupin 

Prezada Srta. Lindsey, Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários para aulas, etc. 

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Anteciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora substituta _

Pandora deixou cair a carta no chão, boquiaberta. Ela olhou para a coruja, depois para o envelope rasgado, e então para si mesma no espelho. _"Eu, uma bruxa! Mas isso é impossível!"_ pensava. Mas de onde tinham tirado aquela idéia absurda? Aquela coruja seria de brinquedo ou algo parecido? "..._Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho..._" e aí ela observou a enorme coruja novamente. Ela de repente soltou um pio alto e voou céu afora, deixando uma Pandora Lindsey realmente muito confusa sozinha em seu quarto escuro.

Por toda aquela noite, Pan nem sonhava em dormir. Só pensava na tal escola de Hogwarts, e em como falaria com a mãe. "..._31 de julho..._" e já era 2 de maio! De onde ela tiraria uma coruja? E aí ela lembrou que aquilo tudo poderia ser uma tremenda piada de mal gosto. O sol já sorria para o quarto de Pandora, e ela se levantou. No andar de baixo, sua mãe devia estar preparando ovos ou panquecas. Ela pegou a carta e desceu decidida.

"Bom dia, do..." começou Betty, sorridente.

"Mãe, o que é isso!" perguntou Pan, estendendo a carta para a mãe.

A mulher pegou e leu tudo rapidamente. Estranhamente, ela não ficou surpresa. Suspirou e começou a dizer:

"Oh, meu deus, Pan... Esse dia tinha que chegar..."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Pandora, chegou a hora de te contar tudo. Por favor, fique quieta e me escute apenas. Quero que você reflita bem sobre isso. Bom, lá vai: eu não sou... Eu não... Eu não sou sua verdadeira mãe.

Um silêncio mortal invadia a cozinha. Ela olhou para Betty, incrédula. Como, como ela morava ali havia 11 anos e não soubera de nada!

"O que você disse... O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!" repetia Pandora, com raiva e confusa

"Espere para me criticar depois! Eu vou lhe contar tudo agora... Bom, foi assim... Estava uma chuva muito forte, e eu voltava do trabalho à pé. Tinha deixado Mac, com 1 ano apenas, com uma babá. Naquela época, eu ainda não tinha carro, obviamente. A única coisa que me deixava quase seca era um guarda chuva velho! Antes de nosso bairro, você sabe, há um pequeno beco escuro. Passando por ali, eu ouvi um choro ao mesmo tempo doce e desesperado. Eu fiquei curiosa na mesma hora, e entrei naquele beco. E qual foi minha surpresa quando encontrei um lindo bebê, numa cesta bonita de madeira, chorando carinhosamente! Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi um envelope dourado em seus pés. Não pensei em mais nada. Peguei você e a levei até aqui em casa. Dei banho em você e a alimentei direito; estava tão magra! A babá de Mac ficou muito intrigada, mas a dispensei logo, lógico. E então, quando estava nessa cozinha, reparei na carta dourada que aqui havia deixado. A abri, e a li mais de três vezes antes de compreendê-la."

"E onde essa carta está?" perguntou Pandora, secamente.

Com um suspiro carregado, Betty conduziu Pan até uma porta discreta do lado da sala. _Como_ ela nunca mexera ali? Poderia ter descoberto a verdade muito antes! Não sabia como não havia reparado naquela parte da casa. Betty abriu a porta, e uma sala empoeirada, cheia de coisas velhas como sofás rasgados e cadeiras quebradas, se revelou. A "mãe" de Pandora foi até um armário amarelo e o abriu. Dali, ela retirou uma grande caixa de madeira, que parecia ser a única coisa impecável daquele quarto. Ela a abriu, e a tal carta dourada que a mulher mencionara brilhou aos olhos de Pan. Era impressionante como aquele objeto durara durante anos, e mesmo assim estava parecendo novo. Betty entregou a carta para Pan, que a leu nervosamente.

"_Querida filha,_

_  
Se você está lendo essa carta, é porque já sabe da verdade. Qualquer que seja a pessoa que a encontrou, não é nenhum parente seu. Eu, a pessoa que a está escrevendo, sou sua mãe._

_Quero que você não se desespere ao ler isso. Só quero que você a leia atentamente. _

_Eu, Bellatrix Lestrange, sou uma bruxa. Sim, uma bruxa. Seu pai também é (ou, caso você esteja lendo essa carta, foi) um grande bruxo. Se você está lendo essa carta, você já recebeu a "tão aguardada carta de Hogwarts", não é mesmo? E que bruxo jovem não a espera com ansiedade? Bom, vamos por partes..._

_Você, minha adorável filha, sempre foi e sempre será muito especial. Você é filha de um dos maiores bruxos da história de nosso mundo. Lord Voldemort, o nome de seu pai. Guarde esse nome, minha filha, lembre-o, mas não o pronuncie em Hogwarts pois isso poderá desencadear um grande problema. Enfim, Voldemort não é um bruxo comum, pois ele é o maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos séculos. Na época em que eu vivo, todos o temem, não pronunciam seu próprio nome, o substituindo por uma baboseira de "Você-Sabe-Quem", ou "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado". Você, a Herdeira Voldemort, nunca deve se acanhar à esse tipo de humilhação em nosso mundo, nunca! Agora, já passou a época de seu pai, mas bruxos ainda o temem, tenho certeza. Imagina, ter medo de pronunciar o nome do próprio pai! _

_Enfim, o conteúdo dessa carta é simples: você é uma bruxa, e com certeza não será uma fraca. Seu pai teve poderes inigualáveis, temidos por qualquer ralé. Você os terá, o sangue de Salazar Slytherin, Mestre da Sonserina (uma das casas de Hogwarts) corre em suas veias. No decorrer do tempo, você irá descobrir seus poderes, que vão muito além de mera magia._

_Eu peço, por último, que guarde essa carta sempre junto de si, nunca se separe dela! Pois quem sabe o que poderá acontecer? A magia vai muito além de pronúncias complicadas e movimentos de varinha. Força de vontade e capacidade também são importantes. _

_Não quero que você se torne vingativa, uma bruxa das trevas temida. Não tome esse caminho. Sonserina seria sua casa ideal, mas em Hogwarts segredos nos esperam, não é mesmo?_

_Agora, juro que vou acabar, escreverei uma frase que quero que você tenha sempre em mente, mesmo que não seja uma bruxa das trevas conhecida como eu, uma frase de seu pai: "Não há bem ou mal, só existe o poder, e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem."  
Talvez esse seja um adeus,_

_De sua mãe que sempre a amou,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange"_

Pandora nem direito havia acabo de ler a carta, quando uma coruja parda e bonita, com olhos redondos parecendo bolas azuis, voou inesperadamente dentro do quarto, claramente tendo entrado pela porta da casa. Pandora se assustou, mas Betty pouco adulterara seu jeito.

"Essa provavelmente é a coruja que a tal escola Hogwarts espera. _Sua _coruja." Informou Betty.

"Oh meu deus, uma coruja linda só para mim!" exclamou Pandora, feliz, olhando para a coruja pousada em seu ombro. Nem se preocupava de seus pais terem sido bruxos das trevas, mas ela era uma bruxa! E, pelo que sabia agora, iria para um mundo mágico. Aquele estava sendo um dia realmente ótimo "E seu nome será... Ibe!"

Com um sorriso largo, Betty observou a filha quase pulando de alegria com sua coruja Ibe. E ficou aliviada por ela não ter ficado muito zangada com a mulher. E dentro de alguns meses, sua filha estaria estudando magia! Seria aquilo um motivo de felicidade? Betty achava que sim.


	3. As Quatro Varinhas

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem nada parecido. E se um dia eu disser que sim, me internem!

**N/A: eu particularmente adorei escrever esse capítulo, sem contar que ele é o mais longo até agora. Eu posso dizer que a fic vai "caminhar" daqui por diante. Por isso pessoal, deixem reviews, ok? Críticas, sugestões, elogios... Tudo! Bom, boa leitura!**

Capítulo 3 – As quatro varinhas

Já haviam se passado dois meses desde que Pandora havia descoberto que era uma bruxa. Mac estava absolutamente abobado por ter uma "irmã" de sangue mágico, mas concordara em não revelar o segredo para ninguém. Dois dias depois do choque inicial, Pandora voltara a falar normalmente com a família, e escreveu à Hogwarts uma curta carta, com a assinatura de Betty. Ibe, achava ela, era sua melhor amiga. Sempre presente, a coruja era a melhor criatura que a garota já conhecera. E a casa ficava meio sem graça sem sua presença, de qualquer forma. E isso acontecia várias vezes, quando Ibe saía para caçar.

Passou maio, junho, julho e agosto. Duas semanas antes do embarque para Hogwarts, Pandora já não se agüentava mais em ansiedade. O calendário que ela fizera já estava cheio de letras x, marcando os dias que passavam. Naquele dia em que Pandora acordava, finalmente, ela poderia aliviar um pouco sua ansiedade.

Na lista dos materiais para cursar as matérias, estava escrito que tudo deveria ser comprado num tal Beco Diagonal, que ficava nos fundos de um bar chamado Caldeirão Furado, em Londres. Essas informações eram confusas para Pandora, que nunca havia ouvido falar em lugares parecidos. Mas Betty a recomendou ir até lá, antes que o período letivo começasse.

E assim Pandora foi, mesmo que confusa. Andando por uma rua movimentada, ela percebeu uma construção de cor preta, suja, onde um letreiro informava o que era, em letras descascadas "BEM VINDO AO CALDEIRÃO FURADO". A garota, que até então estava completamente perdida, sorriu e foi até o lugar. Mas parecia que ninguém reparava naquele bar, passando direto por ele. Pandora percebeu assustada que, em toda a rua, ela era a única que podia vê-lo. Assim, ela girou a maçaneta da porta e entrou.

Bruxos e bruxas de aparências assustadoras, incríveis, bondosas e maléficas andavam por todo o interior do Caldeirão Furado, enquanto um velho de sorriso banguela atendia a todos por trás do balcão. Sem se deixar distrair pela aparência fascinante das pessoas, ela se dirigiu a uma porta no fundo e a abriu. E aí seu coração afundou. Pensava que algum lugar mágico se revelaria, mas ela estava em frente a um muro velho. Onde estaria o tal Beco Diagonal? Talvez só pessoas mágicas podiam vê-lo. _"Talvez aquela escola se enganou. Enviaram a carta para a pessoa errada. Eu não sou uma bruxa!"_ pensava. Ela já ia desistir e dar meia volta, quando...

"Oi! Você está com algum problema?"

O garoto que se dirigia a ela era alto com um rosto incrivelmente brilhante. Seus cabelos pretos brilhavam à luz do sol, seus olhos castanhos pareciam enxergar a alma de Pandora, e seu sorriso simpático iluminava todo o lugar. A garota quase havia desmaiado à presença do garoto também da sua idade. Nunca havia sentido algo assim na vida!

"Ei, você tá me escutando?" perguntou o menino novamente.

"Hã... Ah, oi... Er..." gaguejou Pan "Bom, eu... Eu não consigo achar o Beco Triagonal, ou sei lá como se chama... Tudo bem, eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts e tudo mais, mas acho que não sou uma bruxa! Não consigo enxergar esse lugar! Eu não...

"Calma, calma! Ora, é simples!"

O garoto, então, retirou um objeto do bolso. O queixo de Pandora caiu ao ver o que era: _uma varinha_. Quando ela era criança, sempre sonhava que tinha uma varinha e que andava por aí transformando coisas. E ali, ela podia ver uma, de verdade, bem na sua frente. O menino ergueu a varinha em direção ao muro e a tocou na parede com vários movimentos.

O muro de repente se abriu para os lados, revelando um portal imenso. A poeira se levantou, ao mesmo tempo que Pandora quase morria de susto.

"Bom, esse é o Beco Diagonal, presumo!" disse o menino, com um tom sarcástico na voz.

O garoto atravessou o arco, e Pandora fez o mesmo. O lugar que se revelou, realmente, era mágico. Uma grande variedade de lojas, lotadas de gente, lado a lado. Esse era o tal Beco Diagonal. Ao ver a cara de espanto da garota, o garoto ficou pasmo.

"Que cara é essa? Você nunca veio no Beco?"

"Nunca... E qual é o problema nisso? Eu não sabia que era bruxa até receber a carta dessa escola..."

"Ah, está explicado. Você é uma bruxa criada trouxa!"

"Que? Trouxa? Olha, não vem me xingar, eu nem lhe conheço e..."

"Calma, trouxa é uma pessoa que não tem sangue mágico correndo nas veias. Você é uma bruxa, mas foi criada sem saber disso, não é?"

"Bom, é isso mesmo, mas..."

"E me desculpe por não me apresentar. Me chamo Edward, Edward Simmons. E você é...?"

"Pandora Lindsey, prazer."

Edward sorriu. Ele até que era simpático, achava Pan, sem contar que era o primeiro amigo que tinha feito no mundo mágico. Ela sorriu e os dois apertaram as mãos. Eles recomeçariam a falar, quando uma voz distante e ofegante gritou:

"PANDORA! EI, VOCÊS DOIS! PANDORA... PANDORA!"

A garota se assustou ao ver uma mulher alta de cabelos loiros e chamativos, de uma cor de olhos verdes bonita, magra, usando vestes roxas. Ela se destacava entre as pessoas, que usavam quase todos vestes negras. Suava, correndo, e até alcançar os dois recém – amigos Pandora não havia entendido de onde a mulher a conhecia.

"Finalmente... Finalmente eu te achei!" exclamou a mulher, apoiando a mão no ombro de Edward, cansada e vermelha "Estive aqui a tarde inteira, claro seguindo ordens do Sr. Lupin... Ai, nem acredito que finalmente te encontrei... Bom, meu nome é... Meu nome é Lisa... Lisa Clarean... Não sou Vice Diretora de Hogwarts ou qualquer coisa assim... Sou o que pode se chamar de "ajudante do diretor"! Eu ajudo o Sr. Lupin em assuntos importantes, sabe como é, não é?"

Passado o choque, Pandora podia dizer que a jovem mulher no mínimo era atrapalhada e um pouco "aluada". Se recompondo, ofegante, Lisa recomeçou a falar:

"Bom... Me chame de Lisa, se quiser..."

"Espere aí..." interrompeu Pan "_Eu_ sou um assunto importante!"

"Ora, e não é? Afinal, é mais uma aluna de Hogwarts! "e no ouvido da garota Lisa sussurrou "E uma das mais especiais, convenhamos. Eu sei de tudo, obviamente."

Pandora arregalou os olhos. Afinal, _quem_ era aquela tal Lisa Clarean que surgira do nada? E como ela sabia que a garota era especial? Ser filha de um poderoso e falecido bruxo das trevas _era_, naquele mundo, ser especial?

"Bom, garoto... "continuou Lisa, se dirigindo à Edward "Agora preciso levar a Pandora aqui para o Gringotes. Com licença!"

E literalmente empurrando a garota, Lisa foi embora e Pandora se despediu do amigo, que estava com uma cara completamente confusa. Agora, Pan tinha outra pergunta na cabeça: o que era Gringotes? E logo sua pergunta foi respondida. A caminho do tal lugar, a bruxa Lisa disse que Gringotes era o banco dos bruxos. Avistando um prédio branco e grande, o tal Gringotes, Lisa e Pandora sumiram engolidas pela multidão que entrava também no banco, todos de uma vez.

Duendes de aparência assustadora eram os funcionários do banco. Lisa e Pandora (ainda um pouco assustada) andaram por um longo corredor até um balcão, onde um duende de aparência ainda pior estava sentado.

"Hã... Bom dia, senhor!" cumprimentou Lisa, educada "A Srta. Pandora Lindsey e a Srta. Lisa Clarean desejam visitar o cofre de número 153, por favor."

"Chave?" perguntou o duende, com a voz extremamente rouca.

Do bolso de suas vestes, Lisa retirou uma pequena chave prateada, e o duende do balcão imediatamente chamou por um outro que se chamava Frilos, que as conduziu ao interior de Gringotes; uma caverna cheia de cofres, que o trio atravessava sentados em um vagão que rodava por meio dos trilhos. Eles foram descendo cada vez mais a caverna, e foram do cofre de número 630 ao número 170 em pouco tempo. Poucos minutos depois, o vagão parou com um solavanco, e o duende Frilos desceu com cuidado, pedindo a chave do cofre onde haviam parado, o de número 153. Lisa e Pan também desceram do vagão, parando em frente a um portão dourado. Frilos pediu a chave, e rapidamente, recebendo-a, ele a meteu numa maçaneta e a porta abriu sozinha.

"Tenho certeza que você terá uma surpresa." Murmurou Lisa.

E não deu outra. Quando a porta abriu, pilhas e pilhas incontáveis de moedas enormes de ouro, que entupiam todo o cofre apareceram. O queixo de Pan caiu. Sua "mãe" Betty nunca fora tão necessitada, sempre tivera dinheiro, mas ela nunca havia visto tanto reunido em um só lugar.

"Sabe, seu pai era poderoso, tinha muito ouro. _Mesmo_." Informou Lisa em tom baixo, para que o duende nada escutasse. "1.540 galeões, precisamente! E, pelas minhas contas, você só precisará de 80! Tudo seu..."

Realmente muito feliz, Pandora retirou 150 galeões e saiu do cofre. Lisa a acompanhou até fora do banco, e quando já estavam bem longe de Gringotes, ela de repente parou.

"Bom, amiga Pan, é aqui que eu a deixo!" disse "Minha missão era conduzi-la à Gringotes, somente. E você sabe onde deve ir, claro. Eu ainda preciso resolver assuntos urgentes para o Sr. Lupin." E murmurando para si mesma, ela acrescentou "Desde que Hagrid e Dumbledore morreram naquela maldita guerra, Hogwarts nunca tem cumprido seus deveres com tanta rapidez e eficiência... Que Merlin os proteja, pobres homens... Não que o Sr. Lupin não seja um diretor excepcional, nunca..."

E murmurando essas palavras, para a surpresa de Pan, a mulher desapareceu com um estalo, bem em sua frente. Para os bruxos aquilo devia ser normal, pois ninguém parecia se importar com o fato que a garota achava impressionante.

Mas Pandora logo teve que se preocupar com coisas mais importantes. Com uma sacola cheia de dinheiro, ela decidiu primeiro ir à Madame Malkin, onde ela permaneceu durante meia hora testando várias vestes para Hogwarts. Comprando mais do que devia, ela saiu da loja com um gorro de couro de dragão e uma bota de couro de hipogrifo. Depois, ela se dirigiu à Floreios e Borrões, onde comprou todos os livros que precisava. Em meio à lojas de caldeirões, de livros e sorveterias, Pandora avistou um estabelecimento um tanto quanto interessante: cores vermelhas, douradas e verdes enfeitavam suas paredes, e objetos coloridos enfeitavam sua vitrine. E, no alto, um enorme letreiro informava que loja era aquela: "GEMIALIDADES WEASLEY". Intrigada, ela entrou.

Em seu interior, vários alunos de Hogwarts se divertiam com varinhas falsas, balas suspeitas e objetos engraçados como uma caixa pequena e verde que liberava cheiros fedorentos em quem a tocava e uma réplica perfeita de uma boca de plástico, que grudava na boca de verdade de qualquer pessoa e a obrigava a falar coisas engraçadas. No fundo da loja, Pandora viu uma sala com uma placa acima: "_Malfeito Feito – Os Artigos para os Experientes_", que provavelmente guardava objetos para quem realmente levava a sério o assunto que a tal Gemialidades Weasley parecia proporcionar: diversão. E ainda havia, logo ao lado da porta discreta, uma estante dos mesmos livros, que estava apinhada de gente. Um garoto da idade de Pan falou ao seu lado para seu amigo:

"É um livro dos gêmeos! Mas sinceramente não sei sobre o que é. Ouvi dizer que é como um guia para os que gostam de pregar peças nas pessoas."

Com o movimento de um garoto alto para a esquerda, Pandora pôde ver os livros. Eram roxos, e tinham a ilustração de um mapa na capa. Se chamava "_O Mapa do Maroto_", e a garota se perguntou o que seria aquilo. No canto esquerdo do livro, em letras douradas, também estavam escrito: "_De Fred e George Weasley"_. De repente, um estrondo por detrás do balcão da loja fez todo mundo prender a respiração. Dois homens alto e ruivos, com uma cara de felicidade, idênticos, haviam aparecido. E pelo que Pandora havia entendido, eles eram os tais Fred e George Weasley, que também eram proprietários da loja.

"Caros visitantes!" exclamou o gêmeo à esquerda, se aproximando da estante de livros "Eu e meu adorável irmão George estamos lançando o novíssimo..."

"Espetacular..." completou o tal George

"E incrível livro "_O Mapa do Maroto_"! Nele, vocês encontrarão todas as dicas, truques e peças para se tornar um verdadeiro mestre da diversão! É exclusivo, nem a Floreios os tem!"

"Mas, em breve, o livro se espalhará, lógico!" continuava o segundo gêmeo "E com um preço nada caro, vocês aprenderão a arte de fazer rir! Se vinguem dos seus amigos que se acham divertidos! Aprendam a fazer os famosos cremes de canário..."

"E vocês ainda poderão contar com um capítulo só sobre nossos produtos! Agora, peguem-nos!"

Com um movimento rápido, Fred pegou sua varinha e encantou todos os livros. Eles imediatamente voaram por toda loja, e todos tentaram pegá-los. Quando Pandora saía apressada do lugar, todos os alunos estavam com um livro "_O Mapa do Maroto_" nas mãos. Ao sair, Pandora reparou que nunca havia visto uma loja tão divertida.

Ela andou um pouco, e de repente parou de súbito. Pegou a lista onde estava marcado tudo que ela comprara e tudo que faltava para comprar. Um único item não estava marcado: uma varinha. Ela já estava se dirigindo à saída do Beco Diagonal, e logo deu meia-volta e saiu correndo desembestada. Ofegante, ela chegou em frente à uma tal loja chamada Olivaras, uma loja de varinhas bem antiga. E ela entrou.

Pandora depositou seus pacotes e suas sacolas numa cadeira ali perto, e se dirigiu ao balcão. Ela pôde ver um velho senhor mexendo no fundo da loja, onde só haviam caixas finas e retangulares. A garota pigarreou, chamando a atenção do velho. Ele quase caíra ao ouvir o barulho, mas virou a cabeça para Pan e sorriu. Um pouco assustado ainda, ele correu até o balcão e disse:

"Oh, Srta. Lindsey! Que prazer em vê-la..."

"Como você sabe meu nome?"

"Ora, você tem a cara de seu pai quando era da sua idade!" respondeu o homem.

"Meu... Meu pai? O que chamam de Lord Voldemort!"

O homem quase caiu assustado à menção do nome.

"Não fale seu nome! Ficou maluca, senhorita?"

"Mas... O que tem demais?" e então ela se lembrou da carta que sua mãe a escrevera.

"O que tem demais! Não pronunciamos o nome do Lord das Trevas! Poucos são o que os proferiam na época da guerra, e poucos são o que o proferem hoje. Mesmo destruído, ele é temido, Srta. Lindsey. Mesmo assim..."

"Er..." gaguejou Pandora, um pouco desconfortável. O homem a estudava com os olhos, curioso "Bom, me desculpe, eu... Eu não sabia..."

"Naturalmente. Muito bem, você veio aqui para comprar sua varinha, não é mesmo?"

"Essa é a loja de varinhas, não é? Então, sim, eu vim para isso." Disse a garota, aborrecida com o velho. Sua mãe, em sua carta, havia dito para ela nunca temer o nome de seu próprio pai, e não seria um velho misterioso que a faria deixar de seguir as ordens de sua mãe, que ela achava absolutamente certas.

O homem voltou ao fundo da loja. Mexendo em várias caixas ao mesmo tempo, com alvoroço. De repente, ele voltou com uma caixa amarela e fina. Ele a abriu e revelou seu conteúdo: uma varinha bonita e longa.

"Pêlo de hipogrifo, vinte centímetros, elástica, boa para transfiguração. Experimente-a!"

Mas Pandora nem bem pegara a varinha quando o velho a tomou de volta.

"Não, não..." ele revirou o fundo da loja de novo, e voltou com uma caixa negra e meio desgastada. "Pêlo de unicórnio, vinte e um centímetros, maleável. Vamos!" e mais uma vez, quando Pan a pegou, o homem a tomou de volta. "Não, não, não é essa..."

O que pareceu a tarde inteira o dono da loja ia e voltava do fundo, que estava muito bagunçado. De repente, a caminho pela centésima vez do balcão, Olivaras parou de repente e deixou cair a caixa que segurava no chão. Pan, que estava entediada, deu um pulo de susto.

"Oh, Srta, Lindsey, espere... Como não pensei nisso antes?" e ele começou a murmurar coisas sem nexo, mas a garota pôde captar uma pequena frase "Filha do Lord das Trevas, obviamente teria que ter essa varinha..."

Ele de repente saiu dos fundos da loja, agarrou a mão de Pandora e a conduziu para a lateral direita da loja, onde havia uma velha porta de carvalho. A porta se abriu assim que Olivaras e a garota chegaram perto. Uma escada subterrânea foi revelada. Eles a desceram, com o homem ainda murmurando coisas como "Isso me lembra o caso do Sr. Potter", ou "E durante sessenta e seis anos eu esperei por esse momento...". Finalmente, a escada que era em forma de espiral acabou, e Pandora soltou um grito de surpresa.

Eles haviam chegado numa sala grande, iluminada por velas que flutuavam no ar. Parecia ser de muitos, muitos anos. Quatro grandes bandeiras enfeitavam a parede do fundo, uma ao lado da outra: um leão numa bandeira vermelha, uma águia numa bandeira azul, um texugo numa bandeira amarela e uma cobra numa bandeira verde.

"A Sala das Quatro." Informou Olivaras "As quatro varinhas que pertenceram aos fundadores de Hogwarts... Há muito tempo não venho aqui. Bom, Srta. Pandora, você não deve conhecer as casas de Hogwarts, não é mesmo? O leão representa Grifinória, a casa de Godric Gryffindor; a águia representa a Corvinal, a casa de Rowena Ravenclaw; o texugo representa Lufa-Lufa, a casa de Helga Hufflepuff; e a conra representa a Sonserina, a casa de Salazar Slytherin. E é isso que nos importa, claro.

Olivaras conduziu Pandora para a bandeira da cobra. De repente, os olhos hipnotizantes da figura da cobra brilharam, e um buraco quadrado no chão se abriu. Uma mesa, com uma varinha em cima, literalmente pulou para a sala, vinda do buraco, como se tivesse vida própria. Olivaras pegou a varinha e a alisou.

"Essa, Srta. Lindsey, é a varinha que o Lord das Trevas usou em vida. Ele era o Herdeiro de Slytherin, e obviamente herdou a sua varinha. Quando os Quatro Fundadores estavam morrendo, deixaram suas quatro varinhas protegidas por um feitiço para durarem para sempre. Claramente, eles fizeram isso no objetivo de seus descendentes as herdar. Seu pai era parente distante de Slytherin, e como a lenda dizia, ele herdou a varinha de seu ancestral. Ah, ainda me lembro do jovem e naquela época bom Tom Riddle entrando pela porta da frente dessa loja. Srta. Lindsey, você conhece as fênix?"

"Bom, eu conheço a história... Mas..."

"Godric Gryffindor tinha uma. Se chamava Fawkes. Fawkes deixou sua marca, sua pena, em duas varinhas. Somente duas. A primeira, foi na varinha de Slytherin. Muitos anos depois, recentemente, a varinha de Harry Potter foi a escolhida. Sr. Potter, o homem que destruiu seu pai."

Pandora engoliu em seco. Nunca ouvira falar direito da morte de seu pai, e agora não era o melhor momento. O ambiente era tenso, e ela estava começando a se sentir incomodada.

"Então, as varinhas irmãs se confrontaram pela segunda vez..." continuou Olivaras "E então... a guerra acabou. Mas esse não é o assunto de nossa visita aqui, é? De qualquer forma, a varinha de Slytherin pertenceu a seu pai. Naturalmente, quando o jovem Riddle entrou na loja, tive certeza de quem ele era. Muitas gerações o separava de Slytherin, mas mesmo assim ele era seu parente. E, obviamente, Riddle saiu por aí em destruição, com a enorme magia que sua varinha o proporcionava. Você, pequena Pandora Lindsey, é a Herdeira Voldemort. E, como tal, você herdou a varinha de Salazar Slytherin, Mestre da Sonserina."

Com sua última palavra, Olivaras entregou a varinha à Pandora, que permanecia assustada.

"Pena de fênix, poderosa, trinta centímetros. Excelente para transfiguração e feitiços. E devo informá-la que essa varinha é ótima para magia negra. Imponente, maleável, e todas as qualidades imagináveis. No passado, essa varinha produziu efeitos macabros. No futuro, por que isso não seria diferente? Termina aqui sua compra, Srta. Lindsey. São dez galeões."

Tremendo, Pandora entregou o dinheiro para o bruxo e subiu a escada, com a varinha na mão. Ao chegar no andar onde estava, ela rapidamente pegou seus pacotes de compras, enfiou sua varinha nova em um deles, e foi embora.

Ela saiu do Beco Diagonal ainda com medo, as palavras do tenebroso Olivaras em sua cabeça. Não se surpreenderia se descobrisse se por acaso aquele velho um dia tivesse sido um bruxo das trevas. Porque naquele dia, o velho deixou claro querer que Pandora fosse uma bruxa das trevas, assim como seu pai. Quando ela chegou em casa, passou direto pela "mãe" e pelo "irmão" e ainda atordoada, foi ao quarto e trancou a porta até a hora do jantar. Por muito tempo, ela permanecera deitada na cama, rodando a varinha em suas mãos.


End file.
